Mission PAW
by Josh DD
Summary: The PAW patrol must prepare to save Barkingburg from Sweetie, a villainous pup who attempts to invade Barkingburg and steal the crown. Will the pups succeed and save the day!
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is! This is just my view of what I think will occur in the episode that will premiere sometime in March. I've got nothing to do with Spin Master. With that being said, I hope you all enjoy this story and be on the lookout for future stories and information that I will give you! Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _MISSION PAW_**

Royal Music was playing in the background and the new town came into view, Barkingburg. The castle, came into view, a beautiful mixture of colors it was, spreading aciticross an already mowed field of green grass, sparkling. The citizens were capturing photos of it, others strolling by with a grin on their faces. The town did look wonderful. Then came the view inside the castle, a crown, round it being enforced by lasers. The crown was placed inside a curved glass for protection, with a pillow for its comfort. A German Shepherd with a wide smile on his face was guarding it. He was awarded a laser tag, to electrify any trespasser, and who'd attempt to steal the crown. He was filled with excitement, and knew this was one of the biggest positions he was ever given in his life as being a pup.

Chase was contacted by Ryder. "Yes, Ryder, sir."

"How's it going so far, Chase?" Ryder asked, from the other line of communication.

"Awesome! Ryder, sir?"

"Yes, Chase. You can tell the pups, concerning you guarding the crown and everything that you participated in, after you come back to Adventure Bay." Ryder read Chase's expression on his face being a "yes". He was really, really excited for this job. Chase could even see the pups in the background of Ryder's Pup Pad all waving their paws.

"When are you and the pups visiting, Ryder?" Chase asked.

"In a little while, with the rest of the citizens of Adventure Bay hopefully, if there's no mission we have to put ourselves into." Chase nodded, still smiling. "Oh, and a little advice, Chase. Wipe that grin off your face. You wanna look serious on your duty."

"Sure, sir-" He frowned upon seeing the others giggling. He rolled his eyes.

"See you in a bit!" Ryder ended the call.

Chase couldn't have been more happier. He had to look sharp on his job, and, just as Ryder said, serious if he wanted the queen to award him something valuable. Such as ranking him at a higher quality.

"Yes! Spy Chase is on the case. No, no. More like, Super Chase is on the case! Nah, more like...yes, that's it, Your Royal Chase is on the crown's case!" He jumped in excitement, then gasped. The reason to gasping was because he spotted two guards down the hallway. He suddenly pretended to look alert just in-case of any precautions he had to take. But any serious predicament was in the guards' hands. He sighed in relief seeing them pass by.

"You gotta look bright, Chase. You gotta look bright." He said with satisfaction, then switched to his serious side.

* * *

The other pups were playing tag. Ryder was watching them as he retrieved his Pup Pad back in his convectional jeans' back pocket. "Pups!" He called out to them. They ran up to him in a relief.

"So, what's the big surprise, Ryder?!" Skye questioned in excitement, proceeding with a successful back-flip. "Are we finally going to Barkingburg?!"

"Yeah, and when can we visit the Royal Throne? And the princess?!" Rubble questioned, in a questionable matter.

Ryder giggled. "I know you have a lot of questions, pups, but first of all, let's proceed with one at a time." Ryder lifted up a finger, earning an understanding from the pups. "I present to you..." Ryder held his Pup Pad in his left arm wide. Then Robo-dog made an entrance with a vehicle. The pups' expressions said e everything. "The PAW patrol Cruiser!" Ryder smiled as he said the name.

The pups howled in excitement and rushed to the vehicle, with the numbers entitled on it. The pups stopped at the vehicle and took a closer look. The vehicle had giant wheels, practically the same length as the PAW patroller, same red and blue color, and looked a lot like a cruiser to which is why Ryder gave it the name. It looked like a vehicle where secret top agents could be recruited for a special mission. "WOAH." The pups chorused.

"This is a vehicle that will only be utilized in secret missions, pups! I pretty much created it for that." Ryder looked and smiled at them. He went on. "Robo-dog drives it, like always. So, to get to Barkingburg we'll be getting the Air patroller. First off, before we explore inside it, Chase is on his way back. That was like his practice."

"His practice?"

"He's gonna be there often for protection for the princess. He needs to, like rehearse, except not for music but being alert just in-case of a mission."

The pups then heard a vehicle approaching them. "Ryder! What did you want to show us-" It was Everest and Tracker.

Everest's mouth caused to shut when she saw the new vehicle. Tracker was inaudible. He was expressionless.

"Are we like...super spy's amigo?!" Tracker asked Ryder. The pups laughed in amusement.

"What seems to be so-" Chase's eyes widened as he approached the group. "Woah. Our new highly, improved, high-tech, awesomeness cruiser?! YES! YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES-" The pups looked at him in confusion. "I mean, great idea, Ryder. Heh."

The pups' and Ryder's response was a laugh. "So let me show you inside pups!" Ryder exclaimed.

* * *

 **First part-of-four is initially concluded for now. Remember, each update takes place every day until 19th Of February. Also, this was a small chapter. The other next three will be longer than this, I promise you that! :)**

 **Anyway, If you enjoyed this, leave a review and be on the lookout for the next update! See you and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**MISSION PAW**_

Ryder explicated all the details of the PAW patrol Cruiser. They were flying to Barkingburg in the Air Patroller since it was the only way to travel to. The PAW patrol Cruiser was brought to Barkingburg in a flying vehicle, not the Air Patroller since it wasn't that huge to carry a big vehicle. Ryder created it in Adventure Bay, and was to be used on missions in Barkingburg. The pups had a schedule of when to travel to Barkingburg and make a stop to it. This was Ryder's first time to Barkingburg the pups. Everest and Tracker were in the Air Patroller too. On the way to Barkingburg, Ryder officially handed them their own unique flying equipment to which they were very enthusiastic over.

The journey in-total took four hours. The first view of Barkingburg came into view. The pups arrived finally in Barkingburg. They already seen the boulevards of Barkinburg and the beauty of it. They each hopped out and stood beside Ryder. All eight pups. "We're here!" Ryder said, happily looking at them.

"Now, pups. Before we commence in exploring the rest of Barkingburg, we're gonna meet up with Jake since he pretty much knows the whole of Barkingburg." Ryder continued. The pups howled in excitement, eager to continue the exploration. "Now before we-"

"Help!" Ryder was startled hearing a voice behind him. It was a guard, and he was going berserk all over the place in fright. "We need rescuers! Anyone! Someone! Please help!"

"Woah, woah. Calm down, civilian. What seems to be the problem?" Ryder asked him, crossing his arms. The pups gulped as they looked at each other in concern.

"It's her! She's practically got the crown!"

"Who's she?" Ryder questioned in remark.

"Sweetie the villain!" The guard suddenly ran out of sight.

"Sweetie?" Ryder questioned, scratching his head. He never heard of that name before, and it surely didn't come to any thought.

"That name sounds too cute for someone who's a villain." Rubble said.

"Yeah. I mean...how disastrous can this be?" Marshall said. The pups calmed down.

Then another civilian bumped into Ryder and the pups. She gasped, as she gazed at them. "Oh my! You're the PAW patrol! Please rescue us from Sweetie and her sidekick the frog!" The civilian then quickly ran away.

"A villain who's name is Sweetie? Her sidekick being a frog? This isn't the day I planned out for us, pups." Then Ryder received a call from Jake. "Jake? What's up!"

"Ryder, it's the pup. Sweetie. If you don't know her for now, I'll explain her backstory to you later because it isn't really that relevant. She's sometimes dangerous to deal with and if you can stop her, dude, you rock!"

Ryder nodded. "No villain's too dangerous, no pup is too small!" Ryder smiled, as he pulled out his pup pad. From a small distance away, there were three civilians cheering them on, meaning they knew the PAW patrol. "PAW patrol, to the Air Patroller!"

Without saying their usual catchphrase, they rushed immediately in the Air Patroller and changed outfits. "PAW patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir!"

"Thanks for hurrying, pups! As you already know, we've got a huge emergency in our hands and paws!" Ryder displayed the screen which showed a pup smirking in it, while grabbing a crown, alongside her being a frog. "Sweetie is a villain who is trying to take over Barkingburg, firstly attempting to succeed by stealing the princess's crown!"

"I've heard about her while staying her. She appears to be white, in a purple suit." Chase said.

"Which is why we all know about her now. I've got the PAW patrol Cruiser at the ready in-case this isn't really an actual dangerous mission, but from what I have heard it does seem to be a dangerous task but we'll risk it!" Ryder then scrolled to Chase's icon. "Chase! You know the place inside out, right?" Chase nodded. "Perfect. You're in your stealth gear now as you can see. I can change the type of outfits you pups need in different vehicles. Anyway, your suction cups could get you to the ceiling right above the crown when Sweetie try's to steal it. You make your move and grab that crown and sprint outside."

"Super Spy Chase is on the case!"

Ryder scrolled to Skye's icon. "Skye, I'll need you to create a distraction in order for Chase to make his move."

"Let's take to the Sky!"

Ryder smiled, and scrolled to Marshall's icon. "Marshall. Your in your flying gear as you can see. If Sweetie manages to outsmart Chase, which I hope she doesn't, then you can swoop in and grab the crown from anywhere and she won't know what hit her."

"I'm fired up!"

"Alright, PAW patrol is on a roll!" The pups howled but before Ryder could run a beeping noise was heard from his Pup Pad. He pressed on it, and a pup in white fur in purple gear was shown smirking at Ryder. Ryder knew it was Sweetie from what he could tell, thanks to Chase's information. "Sweetie." Ryder said.

"Ryder." The pups gasped, they were confused that she knew his name. "I, by all I know, am the smartest villain you'll ever confront. I in addition know Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Everest, and the newest member of the PAW patrol, Tracker." She smiled with in evil expression. "I'm startled you know my name, since this is your first visit to Barkingburg." Sweetie looked to her right and pointed the device in her hand to a frog. "My companion. My sidekick. Meet Bob the Frog." She said.

"We know you're attempting to take over Barkingburg, Sweetie. And steal the crown." Ryder replied. "We don't want any trouble, just if you retrieve what you stole back would cause you less time to waste."

Sweetie laughed. "I haven't stole it, dummy! I will, and sometimes, the villain has to save the day! Oh, and if you try to stop me by my works, you're solely bringing trouble my way. You may be a genius, Ryder. But you got to deal with another genius like me." She smirked and hung up. Before Ryder could say anything, he received another call from Sweetie again. "Oh! I forgot. Can you point the pup pad towards the pups?"

Ryder did as she asked. She gasped. "Wow! The PAW patrol! So nice to meet you! Even though we both have our differences and liking's, I'm one of your biggest fans! Don't be sad when I beat you to this race to the crown!" She hung up.

"Alright, we gotta hurry up, pups, asap!" Ryder said.

* * *

As the pups were approaching the castle, there were a few guards that stopped them in their tracks and looked at them with questionable looks. "Boy, you can't be here. This is a danger zone." A black person said.

"Danger zone?" Another guard said. "I thought we named it the 'cool zone', for us guards to cool it off and hang out."

"Now hold on a minute..." Another one said. "This is no argument that we should speak about."

The first guard spoke up again. "Mike come on, this isn't the time for it. Sometimes we could just get on with things instead of just making a big fuss about it." As the guards were discussing this out, none of them payed any attention to Ryder and the pups.

Ryder, seeing this as his chance, decided to slip past by guards with the pups. The guards having no idea what occurred finished their conversation.

"Thank you, now can we please get back to our citizens." The guard said frowning at the other two. "Now where were we? Oh yeah, you can't pass by any law prohibited by the-" The guard was alerted as he saw none of the pups and the brown-haired boy anymore. "They're gone! Look for them!" The others nodded without hesitation and began looking around. Either in bushes, or behind trees or cars.

Ryder and the pups parked their vehicles in a parking lot and got off. "This is our evacuation point pups. Should anything bad happen come here and contact the others. Got it?" The pups nodded. "Good."

Then Ryder received a call. It was Sweetie once more. "Oh, hey Ryder. If you check your GPS, I'm nowhere near the crown. I'm causing havoc in the city, catch me if you can!" She then hung up.

Ryder then gazed at his pups. "Pups! City now! We got a villain to stop!" The pups barked and they made way towards the center of the city in hope of catching Sweetie.


	3. Chapter 3

**I updated this story one day earlier, so it got pretty complicated. The first chapter should've been published on the 16th of February. Last chapter will be published on the 20th of February. Sorry for the confusion I gave you all. It was my error, and I don't mind if you blame me, so go ahead. Anyway, this chapter will introduce you to the pups' vehicles and updated suits.**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **MISSION**_ _ **PAW**_

Ryder and the pups were getting closer to the center of the city. Everything seemed calm at first, then they gasped as there was traffic commotion going on, with several kittens running in different directions, causing the drivers to beep their horns

"Chase, I need you to direct traffic and make sure no one gets hurt!" Ryder ordered. "Now!"

"Chase in on the case!" Chase hopped out and sprinted towards the traffic, knowing for sure he will solve it with determination.

"Great!" Ryder then spotted a kitten in a tree away from all the traffic, bringing up a pup to his mind. "Marshall, if you can grab that kitten from the tree and make it safely to ground that would be certainly great work!"

"I'm fired up!"

"Skye! You can fly and if you spot any kitten that needs help by its side, you can help it!"

"Let's take to the sky!"

"Perfect!" Ryder hopped from his ATV and turned in the direction of Chase. Then he received a call. "Hello. Ryder here!"

The image from the screen was shown, then it turned around to reveal Sweetie and Bob the frog beside her. "What's catching, Ryder!" She said with her usual evil grin. "As you may have figured out, that commotion with the kittens was just a distraction for me to figure out a plan for me snatch that crown and steal it as my own! I'll also rule Barkingburg before you can stop me! Toodala!" She hung up and Ryder began thinking. He then snapped his fingers.

He walked towards Chase and sighed in relief once the traffic commotion was finally over. The kittens were all okay. "Chase. It's time I came up with a better plan than what I had in mind. Sweetie is more smarter than I thought." Ryder then saw Marshall and Skye approaching them. "Pups, let''s get back to the Air Patroller. I got something to show you all!" He smiled and drove back to the Air Patroller with the pups.

* * *

In arriving there, he and the pups were outside beside the Air Patroller when Ryder clicked a button on his Pup Pad. "Bring her here, Robo-dog!" Robo-dog replied with a robotic 'ruff' and approached with a vehicle it was driving. It was no other than the PAW Patroller Cruiser. The pups howled in excitement. It looked like Ryder kept to his word as he said that it'll only be used for missions. "Come on pups!" He ran inside the Cruiser with the pups following him.

He led them to the end of the vehicle and pushed a red button on a white wall. The wall retracted at a 180 degrees and a tuxedo was shown, along with different suits for each pup. The pups gasped at them, and Ryder smiled. "I guess I renamed the Cruiser to Mission PAW Cruiser. I also created different suits for you, pups. The tuxedo is for Chase, it's also equipped with goggles and an earpiece for communicating with me, along with your Pup Pack."

"Woah..." Chase said walking towards it with a big smile on his face.

"Marshall, I've upgraded your flying gear, and as you can see it's a darker red. I didn't do it for fun, as it is purposely made for an ultra-sound effect that can make you go deaf in a few seconds, causing you to fall back in a fright. It sends a big force-field around your enemy. It's not too dangerous. Just don't use it too often. It's still inserted with your cannon and can be more accurate now." Ryder said, smiling at him.

"No way! Best Mission Ever!" The pups and Ryder laughed. Marshall walked towards his suit, that was clinging on the wall. Ryder next turned to Skye.

"Skye, your suit is still the same. But you will acquire a new flying vehicle. I call it the Quadrant-legged flyer." Ryder walked a few steps to his right and pressed a button on his Pup Pad and a vehicle was shown. It had four legs with one disc at each end, and a place for Skye to fit in. "It's designed to dodge multiple objects hurled at you. It's also got a radar to scan the area. You can do a 360 spin airborne, it also has super speed and can morph into a protective shield over you." Skye awed as she walked towards her. All her thoughts were on her new vehicle.

Ryder next turned to Rocky. "Rocky. I've upgraded your suit too. It's also got the same touch as Chase's, Marshall's and Skye's flying gear. They're all made to illuminate in the dark, which is a good way to spot each other from a distance. Each pup has it. Rocky, your suit lets you be capable of turning invisible against your enemies."

The pups were shocked to hear it. Mostly, Rocky. "Say what?!" The pups laughed.

"You heard me."

Rocky then walked towards Ryder and whispered in his ear. "Don't you think that's a bit too...you know, advanced?" Ryder nodded.

"It may be pretty advanced, but in the future our missions will definitely grow into tougher ones, so we gotta be ready." Ryder looked at the others. "Are any on you jealous?"

The pups shook their heads, smiling. Chase then spoke up. "Why should we be, Ryder? Rocky deserves to have something cool like we do."

"Exactly." Ryder said, patting Chase's head.

"Still...it's so COOL!" Rocky jumped in excitement, causing the pups to take this in and laugh. Rocky walked towards his suit and smiled as it shined. He couldn't believe they were about to be involved in a spy mission.

"Just remember, it needs to recharge its battery. Next up is Zuma."

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Zuma jumped up, all hyped. The pups laughed.

Ryder giggled and answered. "Your suit can provide you safety against enemies. You can be invincible for four seconds, while I forgot to say Rocky's suit lets him be invisible for four seconds too. So, you got to be aware and get to safety in that amount of time. I attempted to raise your time of invincibility and invisibility but I couldn't risk it because of technical difficulties that could occur. So be careful at that, pups."

Zuma ran to his suit and looked at it. "My own invincibility suit? Awesome, dude!"

"And lastly, Rubble. Your suit is the same, but you acquire a different vehicle. The digger!" Ryder pressed a button on his Pup Pad and a digger was shown. "This digger allows you to dig underground and help your teammates in different situations, such as letting your te\mmates escape. Your vehicle is also indestructible."

"Looks like Rubble is on the triple!"

The pups laughed at this.

Skye then spoke up. "Wait a sec, what about your vehicle or suit, Ryder?"

"Oh yeah. I have a spy outfit." The pups looked at each other. The they marveled as Ryder showed them his suit. "It obtains a headset for communicating with you pups more accurately, instead of taking my Pup Pad out." From the waist and up, the suit was black. And from the waist and below, it was grey with white sneakers. He also had knee protectors. "My suit is also water-proof. So raindrops have no effect on my suit. I also got different gadgets up my sleeves." Ryder finished with a giggle.

"So, pups let's get used to our vehicles and suits before initiating in this mission! Let's go!" The pups cheered and they all began testing.

* * *

Sweetie wasn't sure how to make a plan against the PAW patrol. They were successful and they rarely failed. Now that she began thinking about them, they never did fail. Every plan of Mayor Humdinger's was foiled by the PAW patrol saving the day. But Sweetie had to attempt something else. She wouldn't let them win so easily. She was stealing that crown once and for all, with the help of a few minions.

"Yes! My minions! You've never let me down, so why should you now?" She laughed evilly. "PAW patrol won't stand a chance against me. They'll have to pass through fifty of my metallic robotics minions! Muhahah" She said. The words echoing around a hall, which appeared to have no furniture. It was her lair, and it was well-organized. The robotic minions were red and grey and rusted. They also looked tough. "And my suit, which is purple and powerful which they will have a hard time defeating me!"

She walked towards the minions and switched on her remote. She then pressed a paw on the remote control and said four words. "Activate." The robots then were activated, and shone with red robotic eyes and looked at Sweetie. "Now protect me!"

"Yes...your...highness." The robots said, looking at Sweetie.

Sweetie smiled. "Good luck, PAW patrol!" She smirked.

* * *

"We're ready, Ryder, sir!" Chase said, admiring his tuxedo. The pups had their own things too to admire. Ryder giggled at their concentration.

"Pups, this won't be easy! But we can do it! We gotta save Barkingburg once and for all! Let's go, pups!"

* * *

 **Excited, aren't you? Next chapter is released tomorrow so get ready to be filled with suspense, action and more PAW patrol! Sweetie's personality and actions will be revealed in the final chapter tomorrow! I hope you liked this story so far! BTW, I got Chase's tuxedo, Skye's new vehicle (I predicted the name that I stated), Rubble's new vehicle and Ryder's outfit from the wiki of PAW patrol, the Mission PAW Cruiser too. I did NOT create them, so don't give me the credit. I only created the abilities the vehicles have and the abilities from outfits. That's all.**

 **So, be on the Lookout for tomorrow! I'll see you all then! ;)**

 **Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
